


Shiny Objects

by Far_Beyond_The_Universe



Series: Klance Mermay 2019 [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Courting Rituals, Drabble, Fluff, Keith is infatuated with Lance, M/M, MerMay, mermaid au, mermaid keith, mermaid lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 21:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18786505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Far_Beyond_The_Universe/pseuds/Far_Beyond_The_Universe
Summary: Keith brings Lance presents.





	Shiny Objects

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place really early in their relationship. It is, so far, the earliest chronologically.

Lance loved shiny things. He even had a collection of them. It didn’t matter what the object was, as long as it was shiny, and so he’d ended up with an array of forks and jewelry and conch shells and pearls and many other things.

When Keith made it clear he was interested in courting Lance he wasn’t surprised when Lance told him he wanted his presents to be shiny and sparkly objects. He didn’t specify, but Keith made it a goal to find something Lance didn’t already have in his collection—he wanted it to be special.

The first thing he found was while diving a shipwreck in the reef. It was a long and thin piece of metal, with two circular pieces of glass, one on each end. Keith peered through one end and found that objects on the other end were larger. Best yet, when he pulled away, the metal was smooth and clear and in the watery sunlight drifting down it sparkled and shone.

He offered it to Lance that night. Lance was appreciative, cooing over the item, but he also determined it must be another one of human’s eating utensils, and so put it in that section of his collection. Keith needed to find something else, he decided.

The next thing Keith found was a thin chain. It seemed to be a piece of jewelry, perhaps one that was wound about the tail, but on closer inspection Keith realized that this chain was not only that pretty golden color, but also scattered about it were gems. Sure, Lance had both chains and gems, but Keith wracked his brain and couldn’t recall a piece that had both.

Lance loved this as well, and he wore it for days after. At first Keith was impressed and pleased with his find, but the longer and longer he thought about it the more he thought he could find something even more unique.

So he set out again. This time, half buried in the sand and half covered by the corpse of some sailor, Keith found something thin and round. At first he thought it was a platter—Lance had taught him the word—but the reflection was even clearer, and it didn’t seem shaped like a plate; it was too round. When Keith looked in he saw his reflection and it was nearly unmarred. Lance would love it.

And love it he did. Lance even cleared a spot for it among his collections, right in the middle where he could see it every time he came in. Lance stroked it lovingly.

<Can I tell you a secret?> Lance asked, his back to Keith.

Keith chirruped a <Yes.> 

<I really love everything you’ve brought me… but you still haven’t brought me what I really want.>

Immediately Keith felt like a failure. He had to go out and find whatever Lance wanted because Lance deserved it.

But Lance grabbed him by the wrist before he could escape.

<Of all the pretty things you’ve brought me, you’ve never actually stayed with me very long to enjoy them. And you’re the prettiest thing of all.>

Keith’s brain took a moment to process everything. <I’m… I’m the shiny object you really wanted?>

Lance nuzzled his nose against Keith’s cheek, an incredibly intimate gesture.

Lance loved shiny things. Most of all, he loved Keith.


End file.
